The C Word
by Kuro no Kaze
Summary: The unimaginable happens to Tara. Better than it sounds! Rated for language.


**The C Word**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. I'm just merely borrowing them. Thanks, Joss!

AN: This is set 2 years after the end of season 6 but the occurrences of "Seeing Red" never happened. The Troika, however, are in jail. More details on that in a separate fic coming soon. Tara's going to school to become a kindergarten teacher and Willow is the curator of a very popular art museum.

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

Tara stood in the shower, letting the water just run over her body. She'd had a particularly rough day at school and she just wanted to relax or die, whichever came first. While she daydreaming in her own world, she never noticed the curtain move and her girlfriend enter behind her. She only noticed when the red-head wrapped her arms around her stomach. She smiled before speaking. "Hey."

Willow kissed the blonde's shoulder. "Hey. How did your doctor's appointment go?" She kissed Tara's neck and let her hands roam a bit. "Are you ok? You're really tense." Abandoning her previous adventures, she started rubbing the other girl's shoulders. She sensed something was off.

Tara sighed as she turned to face her lover. "I just had a really bad day." She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Willow's.

The red-head grinned mischievously. "I can remedy that for you," she whispered as she trailed a finger lightly up Tara's spine.

The blonde-haired student let out a heavy breath. "Not tonight," she said as she lightly pushed Willow's arms back. She felt the other girl's hands rest on her hips. "I just…I'm sorry."

Willow's brow furrowed. "Hey," she said soothingly. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's ok." She reached up and caressed Tara's cheek. She could tell that something was on her girlfriend's mind. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" It took a moment but Tara finally nodded and the red-head felt a little bit better. "Ok." She reached around and behind her lover and turned off the water.

The pair exited the shower and dried off. After dressing, Tara went to her dresser and picked up her hair brush. While she tamed her head, Willow went out to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she returned, she found Tara already lying on their bed. After brushing her own hair, she joined her. As soon as she was settled, she felt Tara shift and lay her head on her chest. She wanted to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her lover but was content to let her start the conversation whenever she felt ready.

Tara couldn't believe she was about to have this talk. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening. When she found out, it was bad enough. Now she had to tell the love of her life. "Goddess, why did this have to happen?" she thought. She spent the next few minutes contemplating how to even begin. "Will?"

Willow looked at Tara as best she could. "What is it, baby?" With her left hand, she gently rubbed Tara's back. She felt the other girl sob and tried to brace herself for whatever it was that was about to be brought up.

The blonde-haired girl sat up and looked directly at her girlfriend. She wiped her face with the back of her hand before deciding to just tell her. "There's no point in sugar-coating it, Will. I've got breast cancer." After watching Willow's face change from concern to fear, she really broke down. No one could have stopped the torrent of tears that now streamed down Tara's face.

Willow couldn't believe what Tara had just told her. Tears welled up in her own eyes as she quickly gathered Tara in her arms and held her as tightly as she could. She knew she had to be strong for the both of them in this situation and forced her tears back. "It's ok. Baby, you're going to be ok."

Tara pulled out of Willow's arms forcefully. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I've got cancer!" More tears fell from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. After a few moments, she lifted her head and looked back to Willow. "I'm only 26 years old and I've got cancer." She shook her head. "My doctor said that there's less than a 50 chance that I'll beat this because cancer isn't genetically in my family."

Anger flashed in Willow's eyes. "You don't believe her, do you?" When Tara nodded, she jumped up from the bed and stared at her girlfriend. "Tara, come on!" Her tears finally got the better of her and she cried heavily. "Baby, you're stronger than this! I know you are!" She knelt down in front of Tara and placed her hands on the other girl's knees. "I'm not going to lose you! We just started our lives together and I'll be damned if this is going to take you away from me!" She laid her head on her girlfriend's legs and continued to cry.

Tara stroked her lover's hair and whispered, "I'm sorry." She continued running her hands over the flame-colored locks as the two sat in silence, save the occasional sob that came from either girl.

Willow lifted her head and sniffed loudly. "Have you told the others?" The look she received told her that she shouldn't have asked. "Sorry." She got up and sat next to the blonde on the bed, taking her hands and attempting the best faux-smile she could pull off. "You'll be ok. We're going to get through this together."

A fresh batch of tears welled up in Tara's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "I'm scared, Will. I don't even know how I'm going to tell the others."

Willow sighed, more frustrated with herself than anything else. "Let's not worry about that right now. We can deal with that in the morning. Let's just get some sleep, ok?" She felt Tara nod against her shoulder then let her go. Moving slowly, she crawled under the covers and waited for Tara to join her.

Once they were settled, both girls fell into a deep but definitely not peaceful sleep, neither looking forward to what the next day had to bring.

AN: Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I hope you liked this. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
